1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to video processing systems and more particularly to equalization of video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, histogram equalization is an image-processing technique that adjusts the contrast of an image by redistributing the probability of intensity values. As a result, it changes (e.g., flattens and stretches) the dynamic range of the original image, which increases overall contrast of individual frames of a video stream. However, excessively increasing the contrast does not necessarily produce a video stream that is more visually appealing to a viewer. Instead, the resulting video images may have amplified noise and intensity changes (e.g., oversaturation or undersaturation) that substantially degrade video image quality. Accordingly, techniques that adjust the contrast of a video data stream without substantially enhancing noise or introducing distracting intensity changes are desired.